


Nearly Silent Night

by Rabid_X



Series: 12 Gays of Christmas [3]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, M/M, Singing (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabid_X/pseuds/Rabid_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of 12 Gays of Christmas: Christmas Carol Edition. Jensen and Cougar spend some "quality" time playing Name That Tune in London for Christmas.<br/>This is one pair of a multiple fandom work. The stories are not connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> My writing partner, PrometheusHarpe, and I started doing this many Christmases ago.  
> The premise is six lovely gay couples at the Christmas season.This year I write them for her. This is un-beta'd so let me know the mistakes. Enjoy!  
> (eventually to be cross-posted on Live Journal)

“ ‘Feliz Navidad’?”

Cougar glared at Jensen. 

“Okay, fine. How about ‘Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer’?” Jensen rolled onto his back and stuck his feet up in the air. Cougar could see the twinkling lights around the London Eye through Jensen’s legs. 

London was cold and rainy but it was Christmas and they were in a nice hotel for once. Pooch had Jolene and the toddler Jensen insisted on calling “Pooch junior” in one room, Clay and Aisha had another and Jensen had plans to get a small Christmas tree for Cougar and his room and Skype with his sister and niece on Christmas Day. 

“No, it’s a kid’s song,” Cougar said and stretched out on the bed. 

Jensen rolled back over and stared at Cougar, eyes raking his lean, naked body appreciatively. “Come on, Cougs, they’re all kid’s songs.”

“No Frosty either.” 

“Shit, man! You are leaving me little choice here,” Jensen groused and ran a big hand down Cougar’s stomach. Strong fingers wrapped around Cougar’s cock and squeezed. Cougar’s breath hitched and he shut his eyes, hips twitching up.

“Ah yeah,” Jensen’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I know.”

Cougar opened his eyes but before he could even look at Jensen, he felt Jensen’s warm mouth close over his cock. The firm tip of his tongue teased at Cougar’s foreskin before his hand slid it down and he began to hum. Cougar tried to place the tune but it was distorted by suction and the way Jake’s lips were stretched. 

Instead he concentrated on the vibrations and wet heat. Jake’s tongue rolled along the underside of his cock and Cougar couldn’t help but thrust up. Before he got choked, Jake put his hands on Cougar’s hips and held him down. Cougar moaned and he held as still as if he was tied up. It was so damn easy to get lost in the tug and pull of that tongue and those lips, to let the shivers and nerves rasped into near overstimulation carry him away. 

It was perfect and insane what Jake did to him. Jake made him want to give up every ounce of his finely trained control. He made Cougar want to scream and beg and let Jake use him in any filthy way he wanted. And sometimes he did, as long as Cougar returned the favor.

“Jake,” Cougar said softly and got trembling fingers on Jake’s cheeks before he came apart, spilling into Jake’s mouth, his body taut like a live wire.

Jake sat up with a grin on his face and wiping stray come off his lips with the back of a hand. He slid up Cougar’s side and put his cheek on Cougar’s chest, peering up at him. “Did ya figure it out?” He asked after Cougar’s breath slowed. 

Cougar shook his head and Jake laughed. “‘Silent Night’.”

“Blasfemador,” Cougar chuckled.

“You love it when I blaspheme,” Jake said. “Feliz Navidad, Cougar.”

“Merry Christmas, Jake.”


End file.
